


Nightmare

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [88]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Drabble Request Klaus goes back in time somehow meets compelled and dating Damon human Caroline. Maybe talks to her a bit, just seeing the reason for her aversion to compulsion.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 67





	Nightmare

Rebekah winced as Klaus fell to the bed, and some long-dead, maternal instinct gently tucked him next to an unconscious Caroline. “Are you sure they’ll wake up on their own?”

Shaking her head, Bonnie settled into the armchair by Caroline’s side. “Whoever cursed her into this nightmare did too well for me to undo it easily. At least Klaus has a chance of waking her up naturally. Or, supernaturally.”

“But walking in someone’s dreams can heighten the emotional toll,” Rebekah warned, concern for her brother clear on her face. “If it’s really a loop of Caroline’s worst memories…”

“It’ll be rough, but we have to trust them to break free of it. It’s not like he doesn’t know about everything, anyway.”

“Knowing is one thing. Seeing it in vivid technicolor is quite another.”

* * *

Caroline awoke with a gasp, her hand clutched to her throat. Rather than finding yet another Damon flashing fang at her, however, all she saw is Klaus clutching her to him. As more of reality sunk in, she noticed Bonnie and Rebekah slipping out of their bedroom with relieved expressions. Still, Klaus refused to budge an inch. “Hey,” she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. “Hey, I’m okay.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he said hoarsely, pulling her closer. “I wish I could kill them all, stop those memories from haunting you.”

Tears choked her as she held him back just as tightly. “I know. I know you would.”

And someday, they would talk about it. In small bits, in screaming matches, in quiet moments where the nightmares just wouldn’t leave her be. But all they could do upon waking was hold each other and murmur promises of protection and vengeance and love until they both stopped shaking.


End file.
